Beretta Pistol
Far Cry 5 *Pistol Ammo *Armor-Piercing Pistol Ammo Far Cry New Dawn *Handgun Ammo |price = Far Cry Instincts *92FS - Free *Suppressed 92FS - Free Far Cry 5 *M9 - $7,200 or *M9 "Red Flag" - Complete the Arcade Noon Live Event Far Cry New Dawn *'Makeshift M9' - 187 Duct Tape, 187 Gear, 72 Titanium * Upgrade - 50 Ethanol, 86 Components, 88 Gear, 86 Titanium |attachments = Far Cry 5 Scopes *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight Suppressors *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square Magazines *Extended Magazine |stats = Far Cry Instincts *Unknown Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 5/10 *Handling: 8/10 Far Cry New Dawn *Damage: 150 *Round Per Minute: 425 |magazine = Far Cry Instincts *Unknown Far Cry 5 *10 rounds *12 rounds (Extended Magazine) Far Cry New Dawn *10 rounds |variants = Far Cry Instincts *92FS *Suppressed 92FS Far Cry 5 *M9 *M9 "Red Flag" Far Cry New Dawn *Makeshift M9 |ammo_size = Far Cry Instincts *Unknown Far Cry 5 *72 (with Perk) *88 (with Perk and Guns for Hire "Hoarder" Perk) *40 (Armor-Piercing Pistol Ammo, with Perk) }} The 92FS (United States Military designation, Pistol, Semiautomatic, 9mm, M9) is a commercially available handgun produced by Beretta Arms Factory, chambered in 9x19mm NATO. ''Far Cry Instincts The '''Beretta 92FS' is the first side arm you start off with in Far Cry Instincts. It is accurate, has a high capacity magazine and can be dual wielded. As you progress you will eventually see silenced versions lying around, which provide a big advantage over enemies. Not only will they not be able to hear your shots, it slightly increases the weapon's damage. ''Far Cry 5 The Beretta returns in the ''Far Cry 5 Live Event, Arcade Noon. Players who played 40 minutes in featured Far Cry Arcade maps were given the "Red Flag" variant, with the standard variant added the next week. M9 = The M9 is a standard sidearm weapon adopted by the United States military in 1985, replacing the older 1911. In Far Cry 5, the M9 has a 10-round magazine, with the extended magazine increasing the capacity to 12 rounds. Fc5_weapon_m9.jpg|Base model M9 Fc5_weapon_m9_skin_silver.jpg|"Wood in Your Grip" Fc5_weapon_m9_skin_tan.jpg|"Bushwhacki Khaki" Fc5_weapon_m9_skin_green.jpg|"The Olive Branch" Fc5_weapon_m9_skin_black.jpg|"How I Like My Coffee" Fc5_weapon_m9_skin_blood.jpg|"Bloody Past" Fc5_weapon_m9_scope_reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight - $810 Fc5_weapon_m9_scope_reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight - $795 Fc5_weapon_m9_scope_optical.jpg|Optical Sight - $1,035 Fc5 weapon m9 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder - $1,725 Fc5 weapon m9 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square - $1,725 |-| M9 "Red Flag" = The Red Flag is painted in an Eden's Gate motif, painted in matte red with a white Eden's Gate cross on the grips, and "SINNER" stenciled on the top of the slide and barrel. Fc5 weapon m9redflag.jpg|Base model "Red Flag" Fc5_weapon_m9redflag_optic_reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight - $810 Fc5_weapon_m9redflag_optic_reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight - $795 Fc5_weapon_m9redflag_optic_optical.jpg|Optical Sight - $1,035 Fc5 weapon m9redflag barrel suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder - $1,725 Fc5 weapon m9redflag barrel supps.jpg|Suppressor Square - $1,725 Fc5 weapon m9redflag 1.jpg|The "Red Flag" Fc5 weapon m9redflag 2.jpg|Ditto, aiming down sights Fc5 weapon m9redflag 3.jpg|Ditto, left-side Fc5 weapon m9redflag 4.jpg|Ditto, center Fc5 weapon m9redflag 5.jpg|Ditto, right-side Fc5 weapon m9redflag 7.jpg|A fully modified "Red Flag" Fc5 weapon m9redflag 8.jpg|Ditto, aiming down sights Fc5 weapon m9redflag 9.jpg|Ditto, left-side Fc5 weapon m9redflag 10.jpg|Ditto, center Fc5 weapon m9redflag 6.jpg|Ditto, right-side Fc5 weapon m9redflag sinner.jpg|The "SINNER" stenciling on the Red Flag ''Far Cry New Dawn The '''M9' returns in Far Cry New Dawn as a Rank II weapon''.'' M9 = The M9 is still found in Hope County 17 years after The Collapse. Like in Far Cry 5, it has a 10-round magazine. It deals 150 damage. It is a Rank 2 weapon, and has been fitted with a makeshift scope and electrical tape on the grip of the pistol itself, as the original grip wore away due to years of neglect. Fcnd_makeshift_m9_first_person.jpg|First-person view of the weapon Trivia *With the addition of the M9 "Red Flag" in Far Cry 5, this is the first time the gun has made an appearance in the series since Instincts Category:Far Cry New Dawn Weapons